tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
John Howlett Sr.
Jonathan Michael Howlett Sr. was a Supernatural Hunter and member of the Howlett Bloodline. Born to Michael Howlett and his Wife on April 12, 1955. He was trained in the Howlett fashion, and in 1969 discovered his Magic Ability. He proved a natural Warlock, and well utilized it on his hunting Missions. in 1973, He Married Girlfriend and Fellow Hunter, Rebecca Malthus. in 1976 they were gifted with a son, Ben, and in 1974, a Daughter, Emily. in 1976, his Mother Died of Tuberculosis, and in 1977, Lucas was born. in 1978, his father died of a Heart attack, and in 1980, he learned that a servant working for the family was Feeding Lucas Vampire Blood on a daily Basis. in 1986, John Jr. was born. in 1992, he had a one night stand with Lexi Parker, getting her pregnant. the same year, he suffered the lost of his wife at the hand of an unknown assailant. in 1993, Natalie Carlisle was born to Lexi, Who had Gotten married to a Dr. Mathew Carlisle. in the same year he had a falling out with both of his oldest children who both left home. in 1995, Lucas Left for college, leaving John with the nine year old John Jr. in 2002, He and John argue over his training Technique, Prompting John Jr. to leave home to live with Lucas in Silent Cove. in 2004, he traveled to Silent Cove to Reconcile with his Sons. in 2005, he was brutally butchered by an unknown Assassin. Powers And Abilities Magic - '''As a Warlock of the line of Merlin, John was an extremely powerfuly magic user, surpassing most of his family and being considered even by his children as one of the most powerful Warlocks in world history, being nearly as powerful as Merlin himself, and being only surpassed by the latter and his own son John Jr. in ability. '''Master Marksman - John was incredibly proficient with guns, most often preferring a shotgun. he is also adept with rifles, shown when he was training John Jr. how to use a bolt action scoped rifle. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist '- John was a highly trained hunter and fighter, being considered by many to be one the most skilled martial artists in the world in his prime, and even in his old age was an incredibly lethal and formidable fighter, being only surpassed in skill by his sons, Lucas and eventually John. His fighting style consisted of multiple Kung-Fu styles, boxing, Kali, Wushu, Ninjitsu forms, Juijitsu, Sombo, Systema, And Taekwondo. '''Master Swordsman - '''John is an exceptional sword wielder, being trained from childhood in fencing, as well as multiple Asian sword styles, such as Japanese Kenjutsu and Okinawan Martial Arts. '''Master Staff/Stick Fighter - '''John has shown himself to be a highly capable staff fighter, utilizing Savat and Okinawan styles mixed in with some Escrima techniques, and has on occasion shown high skill fighting with batons and Escrima night sticks. '''Master Knife Wielder/Thrower - '''John is a capable knife fighter, fighting off vampires with a hunting knife as well as killing a werewolf by throwing a combat knife into its' side. '''Master Of Stealth/Infiltratiion - '''As a child John was trained by his father in advanced evasion tactics, as well as methods to avoid being tracked by humans or monsters. As he has gotten older, John has honed these abilities to a point of mastery, learning Ninjitsu techniques and being able to move silently as well as easily disapear into a crowd or even darkness. '''Master Escape Artist - '''From childhood, John has been trained to easily escape any bonds, as well as pick most locks. As an adult, John has mastered these skills. '''Master Tactiction - '''John is a brilliant Tactician, being remarked on numerous occasions by his children as being one the best in the world, being surpassed only by his son, Lucas. '''Master Survivalist - '''John is a highly skilled survivor, having experience fighting werewolves in a blizzard on a mission in the yukon, as well as apparently fighting A vampire nest in the Amazon jungle when he was in his twenties. '''Expert Pilot/Driver - '''As a former police officer, John was trained in pursuit driving, and had expressed possessing experience in using it, he was also apparently a capable pilot. '''Master Thief - '''Though very rarily using it, Had been trained in pickpocketing, being apparently able to pick even Lucas and John Jr.'s wallets without them notice on numerous occasions when training them. '''Master Detective/Investigator - '''John was a very skilled and respected Detective, known for having an incredibly high solve rate on his cases. '''Spellcasting - '''He is extremely well learned in all magics and is fluent in Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Nahuatl. '''Multilingual '- Like his son, John Speaks 5 Languages fluently not including his before mentioned magical knowledge, it is believed these are: English, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, and Japanese. '''Mythological Knowledge- John has a great wealth of knowledge pertaining to monsters and the stories accompanying them. '''Absolute Astral Perception - '''as John has (Supposedly) visited all of the nine dimensions, he can perceive most supernatural elements that common lower beings cannot, such as the true forms of angels and deities without physical damage to himself, see ghosts regardless if they are attempting to be visible or not, and see magical markers not normally detected by human senses. Category:Characters